FROM HARD TIME I STILL FOUND U
by vegetaboo
Summary: HI vegetaboo, here with a brand re-edited fic..this story is about vegeta step-mother challenging her step-son vegeta,if he could find the most prettiest woman she would step down as queen but if he fail he must...read and review for more info...muhahaha
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:__ Hi ya'll its vegetaboo, with her brand new and re-edited story, I hope u enjoy it. Reply plz, plz, I would be greatly appreciated._

_**From Hard Times I Still Found You**__**Chapter One: A Mother And Son Disagreement**_"Look here," Vegeta snarled at his step-mother, "I don't care whatyou want, woman! I don't need a mate, and even if you had women lined up forme to pick and chose I wouldn't touch any one of them!""Don't call me woman," Queen Venisha squealed at her step-son. "I'myour mother, and you shall treat me with the respect I deserve!""You, woman, are not my mother," He stated simply, "My mother died andmy father got remated to you, some lowly brown hair, and brown eyed shrew. Oh,so quick to jump into a bed of the royal elite you were. And now you'restanding here before me, the Prince of all Sayians, to tell me what to do? Idon't take orders from anyone, especially those of the likes of you. " Queens Venisha stood, stunned at her stepson's outburst. She felt her fistclench, the warrior blood running through her veins telling her to fight theone who had wounded her pride. Instead, however, she took a deep, soothingbreath. She was the new Queen after all, and attacking her stepson was notsomething that a Queen should do. "I beg your pardon," she said slowly, through clenched teeth. "Youshould at least be happy that your father found such an elegant and beautifulwoman such as me to replace your poor, departed mother. For all you're windbagged speeches and gloating, I doubt you could possibly find a woman who ismore graceful and striking as I am.""Woman," Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'veseen rotting carcasses more attractive.""Is that so," Venisha's painted mouth curling into a sinister smirk."Well, I would like to meet one of these rotting carcasses you speak of.""I could show you your own if you prefer," "Show me a woman, Prince Vegeta," Venisha hissed, ignoring herstepson's remark. "One woman who is more beautiful than I am and I willstep down as Queen of this planet."Vegeta stood, nearly shocked. "Don't even tease me with such anoffer.""I am not teasing, if you bring me one woman who is more beautiful than Iam, I will no longer be Queen of Planet Vegeta. I will leave your father andthis planet forever. However-""Ah," Vegeta scoffed. "The part I've been waiting for.""However…if you fail to bring me this woman, you shall step down as thisplanet's prince and banished forever."She heard her stepson growl."What?" she laughed, "Is my stepson suddenly scared into silence? Isfinding a woman more beautiful than I such an impossible task for the greatprince of all Sayians?""Of course not," he smirked. "All I need to do is find a woman withlooks, a figure and brains and you'll be gone forever? I knew you werestupid, woman, but to think I'd pass off an offer like this is justridiculous." "Oh please Vegeta," the Queen smirked as she made her way out of thetraining room. "There is only one woman alive with the most positive traitsin the galaxy, and she's mated to your father."Meanwhile, unknowingly to Vegeta or Venisha, a young woman with all thosetraits and more was currently flying through space, unconscious and unaware ofany bet on the opposite side of the galaxy.

A/N: well here's from hard time I still found u edited and ready to be reposted, hope u enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__ yes it me vegetaboo and I know it been a long time since I update my stories but I promise that I will make this a regular thing. It been a hard years for me try going years without a computer of laptop for that long it hard on me I been able to review people stories on my phone but not my own but since I'm back I will try my hardest to update on my story._

Chapter 2:_ From hard time I still found you_

Vegeta stormed down the hall a deep frown on his face ' who does that bitch think she is talking to me like that the crown prince of planet Vegeta oh I will show her' he thought " I'll show that bitch you don't mess with me and expect to get burn" he stated as he pass his father. King Vegeta watches his son walk down the hall fuming. He turn on his heel and walk to the throne room "what the hell did you do now woman Vegeta just walk down the hall smoke practically coming out his ears" he yelled "I did nothing to get him so angry we just made a little bit is all" she said trying to dismiss the topic with the wave of her hand "about what woman I want a straight answer" he growled out "all I told him is that it time for him to get a mate and did you know he had the gut to insult me" she yelled only to have king Vegeta roll his eyes " so we made a bet that if he find a mate more beautiful and smarter than me I will step down as queen but, if he don't then he must" she stated proudly as she watch a wide eye king Vegeta " you are so stupid you do know that even though Vegeta lose he will still be king" he stated " but how" she all but yelled " you didn't give birth to him queen vela did, you can't just throw him out like that he will always be the future king" he stated it like it was as simple as that " not if we produce our own" she stated grabbing the king by spandex shirt and pulling him out the room " it still will not work he will still be king whether you like it or not" he stated as he exit the room leaving behind a fuming queen 'damn it I didn't thing this through' she thought

_Meanwhile_

Vegeta had just bored his ship 'I'll show that bitch that you don't challenge the prince of all Sayians and get away with it' he thought as he saw her running his way he snarled before hitting the launch button blowing her backwards " if I can't find someone here I just has to look somewhere else." He said in the void of space 'this will be easy' he thought as he turn his back to the window and headed out to the training room.

A.n well there you has it please remember to review and I will get the other other chapter up and running.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. As promise here the other chapter to from hard time I still found u. just remember that I don't own Dbz I don't own any of them so u can't sue me. I want to tanks everyone that review and I hope you continue to do so on with the story

_**Chapter 3 **_

"Shit, shit, shit they should of told me using the training room while on hyper drive would deplete the fuel" he growled out 'and days before reaching planet expacik' he thought as he slam his hand down on the control panel.

'What to do, what to do" he stated as he drums his finger on the control panel 'I have enough fuel to head back to planet Vegeta…. **As** if I'll let that bitch win" he all but growled just then he saw something at the corner of his eye. Looking at it more closely it was a ship a huge ship.

"A ship that big must has excel fuel" he stated as his finger flew across the keyboard try to establish a connection with the ship

_**Meanwhile inside the ship**_

"This is prince Vegeta of planet Vegeta requesting access to your ship for refueling" his voice boom through the intercom of control room. "I repeat this is prince Vegeta of planet Vegeta requesting access to your ship for refueling" he stated again

Just them a slim hand reaches on top of the control panel hitting a button before limply fall back down.

_**Outside ship**_

Vegeta growled when he got no reply, he was just about to yell once more in to the mic when the port open.

'Finally' he thought as he steered his ship into the landing bay. He exits the ship expecting to be greeted by the person who owns the ship only to see no one.

"What the hell is going on here a ship this big has got to have someone tending to it" he growled as he made his way to the door he spotted. After walking around for ten minutes and spotting no one he made his way to the control room.

'Someone at lease got to be in there' he thought as he made his way their. After 20 minutes of looking he finally found the control room. Pushing open the two doors he surveys the room only to see no one.

"What the fuck going on here" he yelled as he was about to turn on his heel he saw something on the side of his eyes.

'A hand' he thought as he made his way over their. Their laying on the ground is a female with blue hair walking over their he felt her pulse." It weak but there" he mumbles watching her closely. 'I never saw this coloring before' he thought as he ran his finger through her hair, only to have his hand cover with blood.

"That explain why she unconscious" he said as he wipe his hand on his spandex pants. He turn back to her brushing a few strands of hair of hair off her face, raising an eyebrow he title her head toward him.

"Hmp not bad' he said as he started to pick her up and headed to the med bay he passes on his way to the control room.

"What kind of ship doesn't have a regeneration tank" he growled out as he headed to his ship were he prep a tank strip her and pace her inside.

'2 and a half days I wonder if their anything on this ship to eat' he thought as he left his ship.

_**21/2 later**_

'Oh my head… wait why I can't move' she thought as she tried to move her arm. Straggling to her eye she notices she was suspended in water. 'What the hell is going on here' she yelled in her mind. Just then a face appears in front of her.

"Oh good your awake and just when I was enjoying the silence" he said as he stared to push button to release the water drain she step out shaking as a leaf.

"Who the hell are you' she demanded as she glared at him

"Me I'm the person that saved your life" he stated a smirk gracing his face.

A/N well there you go I hope you enjoy it [please review can't get the other chapter up if you don't review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N well here the other chapter for "from hard time I still found you" I really hope you enjoy this chapter so here it is chapter 4 and remember that I don't own dbz.

_**Chapter 4**_

"Who the hell are you" she demanded as she glared at him

"Me I'm the person that saved your life" he stated a smirk gracing his face.

"Save my life just how you saved my life isn't this my ship just how did you get on here" she demanded

He huff "I found you unconscious in the control room yes this is your ship… well right now you're on my ship, your ship didn't have a Gt. I got onto your ship ask for refueling and I guess you let me in and you been unconscious for two and a half days those that answers all your question" he ask in a tone that say 'are u happy now'

"GT" she ask confuse

"Gt, regeneration tank" he pointed to the tank behind her "it heals wounds" he said as he walk off

"Wait just wait a god dame minute just who the hell are you" she yelled as she ran after him

"Prince Vegeta of planet Vegeta" he stated as he once again walk off "oh and woman before you decide to come and chase me you might want to put so clothes on" he stated as left the room only to smirk as he heard a scream

_**In the control room**_

She burst into the room a frown gracing her face as she march right up to him.

"Just who the hell you think you are undressing me" she yelled in his face

"Well you ungrateful little bitch you should at least be happy that I save your pitiful life yet you are complaining like a little brat…. I undress you because I had to put your sorry ass in to the regeneration tank it doesn't work if you are fully dress"Vegeta snarled out in her face. He growled before turn away from her.

"Bulma "she whisper out

"What" he snapped as he turns to face her

"Bulma that my name" she said looking at the floor

"I didn't ask you what your name was….plus I already knew what it was" he stated a smirk on his face

"Really how" she folded her arms as she watch as his smirk widen. She continues to watch him in silence. She watches his smirk widen a little more before her arms drop to her side

"You didn't" she yelled at him, he chuckle as he watches her face turn different colors of red

"For a grown woman still writing her name on the underwear…..I find it kind of wired" he stated as he rubs his face

"I…I…It not my fault my mom always do that" she stated embarrassed rubbing her feet on the ground

"Wait a minute why were you going through my stuff" she demanded her face 3 color of red only to have Vegeta face turn pink. He can't tell her he was bored and decide to go through her stuff.

"I wanted to know the person name that I happen to save and I happen to stumble on that" he stated not looking at her.

"Really" she said as she rolls her eyes "for a prince you are a pretty bad lair" she said as she was about to walk out the room when he stop her

"Tell me woman why are you doing in space" He ask as he step closer to her

"My…..My…..My home planet is gone, it all gone this lizard looking thing destroyed it" she cried as she sank to the floor.

'Frieza' he though as he looked away from her

"So" she said as she wiped her face "where are you going….. Why are you in space" she ask as she wipe her face

"M….me why am I in space" he stumble over his words. Bulma look at him and nod her head. What was he going to do he can't tell her he in space look her a mate to dethrone his mother in law what would it look like

"Well" bulma ask a smile on her face

A/N well…well …Well what Vegeta going to do tell the truth or not. What would happen if he tells her what what? Will she help him or get angry with him well if you want to find out you must do want thing and that's review this story so the other chapter can put up just as fast.


	5. Chapter 5

From hard time I still found you

A/N Well I am sorry that I didn't update this story for so long but you do know that I have other things to do like school so please don't be mad I wrote this chapter just for you people that review my story so please enjoy and remember that I don't own DBZ.

_Chapter 5_

M….me why am I in space" he stumble over his words. Bulma look at him and nod her head. What was he going to do he can't tell her he in space look her a mate to dethrone his mother in law what would it look like.

"Well" bulma ask a smile on her face as she inch close to him

Vegeta watch the smile on face and back up a little' I can't tell her what would she think of me…Wait why the hell would I care what this bitch think I save her damn life it would be hell if she look down on me' he growled and open his mouth to tell the truth when she interrupted

"Well I am waiting you do know that it's bad to have a lady waiting so long" she said as she raised an eyebrow at him

"It none of your damn business what I'm doing out here you should mind your god damn business it has nothing to do with you" he growled at her

"Well….You didn't need to be all hostel about it I was just wondering what you been doing so far in space that all…don't need to get your pantie in a bunch" she stated as she was about to walk out when she heard him respond

"At least I don't write my name on mine" he mumbles loud enough so that she could hear he smirk as he saw her red face and chuckle before turning on his heel and walking out the room heading for his ship to train and get her out of his mind

'why didn't I tell her the truth why did I lie what came over me that I lie to her what is it…...why do I care what she thought of me…why did I care what she thought of me…WHY' he yelled in his mind just then he was pulled out of his thought by a soft voice

"Vegeta"

He turns around only to see the woman behind him a soft smile on her face.

'What does she want' he thought

"What is it that you want" he ask his back still toward her

"I was just wondering if you don't mind if I ask that since we are in space together and it seem that your ship need fuel and maybe some repair I was just wondering" she stop and bit her lips and looking towards the floor .

Vegeta turn toward her a smirk adoring his face as he watch as a blush appear on her face

"You were just wondering if you can come with me were ever that I am going since you have no were else to go" he stated as he walk closer to her trapping her against the wall. She swallowed hard before nodding her head. Vegeta smirk before nodding his head

"Fine…But we need to stop off at a planet your running low on food and I eat a lot" he stated as he push away from her and walk away his tail swing behind of him bulma stared at it with amazement.

'He has a tail' she thought as she watches him walk down the hall 'what is he' she said walking the opposite way from him and into the control room 'the nearest planet is…..planet amber" she said as she type on the computer changing their course of the ship

"Wonder where you was going before you found me" she wonder as she sat on one of the chairs in the control room before getting up and headed out the room.

_Meanwhile_

Vegeta was in the training room doing one finger push up deep in thought that he didn't even notice when bulma enter the training room.

'Why….Why did I lie what is it that woman what is it' he thought as he push himself to do another set of push up when he felt another present behind him he turn to see the woman looking at him with a expression on her face

'Wow' she thought as her face was glue to his back 'my oh my he sure has a nice body' she thought as a blush creep on her face when he spotted her

"What do you want now woman" He stated as he stood up and looking at her in her eyes' blue her eyes are so blue like the deepest ocean' he thought

'His eyes are onyx black the deepest black that I ever saw…. I wonder what made so dark and cold' she thought as she looks away

"I set course to planet amber if that fine with you" she said still looking towards the floor

"That fine" he said turning his back away to resume his training when she interrupted him

"This is your training room" she ask as she walk around the room

"Yes what about it" he said as he stood in the middle of the room

"Oh it's nothing it just…I could do better "She stated with a smirk on her face.

"Oh you can" He said with a chuckle

"Yes I can" she said as she stood in his face

"You want to bet on that" A dark smirk on his face

A/N Well here the other chapter sorry it took soooooo long you know school kept me back and busy. So anyway please review and tell me what you think of it so far.


End file.
